Na Companhia da Temível
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: [Amigo Oculto do SSDF para Moony] Manter a paz na relação é fácil, se comparado em manter a paz com a sogra...[DohkoxShion . Tentativa de comédia]


**NA COMPANHIA DA TEMÍVEL**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**N/A:** _Nesse endereço (h t t p dois pontos barra barra ubbibr ponto fotolog ponto com barra kaminari underline a barra 16249092) vocês encontrarão a planta do apartamento do casal. Quem quer quiser dar uma olhada para entender melhor a história, é só ir lá e dar uma conferida._

_Terça-feira_

Mais um dia de trabalho exaustivo. O céu nublado pela manhã, os atrasos já esperados de alguns funcionários, meu chefe com o instinto tira-couro modo _on_, cansaço da minha parte pela recuperação de uma sinusite e um idiota que resolveu ficar vendo o que não devia e jogou uma praga na _intranet_. Passamos horas para tirá-la dos micros. Mas deixa isso para lá. Pelo menos não tive que pensar muito, afinal, a dor de cabeça ainda andava a minha espreita.

Ao sair do trabalho, quem eu encontrei? Acertou se você chutou que era meu amor. Eu estava deixando o prédio com Saga, quando vi Shion com o carro estacionado, me dando um daqueles sorrisos sacanas, que só ele sabe dar. Perguntei a Saga se ele queria uma carona e depois de uma breve negação dele e insistência minha, caminhei em direção ao carro, sentei no banco do carona e Saga se acomodou no meio do banco traseiro, depois de dar uma boa noite a Shion. Cumprimentei meu namorado com um selinho e com a atenção dele, agora voltada para a direção, me virei para Saga e continuamos a fazer os acertos para a nossa próxima apresentação.

Chegamos uma meia hora após o horário que eu costumo chegar em casa. Assim que Shion estacionou, puxei-o para um beijo, porque aquele selinho não havia sido o suficiente para acalmar a minha vontade dele. Só nos desprendemos, quando Shion se afastou, tirando sua mão da minha nuca. Ainda de lado, olhou para frente e depois voltou seu rosto sorrindo para mim. Abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

Fiquei alguns segundos sem entender, até que vi uma garota correr com um rapaz em direção a um canto mais afastado e escuro, que quase ninguém usava. Dizia as más línguas, que era usado para os casais se amassarem e não nego que já me enrolei com o Shion por aqueles lados. Saí do carro e sem querer, bati a porta. A garota parou na hora e olhou para mim, atônita. Shion foi me empurrando para a escada que levava a entrada, enquanto a presenteava com um de seus sorrisos gentis.

Eu não estava acreditando. A minha vizinha do andar debaixo, saindo com o carinha do apartamento dois andares acima do meu. A diferença de idade entre eles era absurda ao meu ver. Treze para vinte e quatro. O que aquele cara era? Uma espécie de pedófilo domiciliar?

Antes que eu pudesse me aprofundar em meus pensamentos, Shion falou algo sobre não sermos as melhores pessoas para julgar outras. Talvez fosse uma indireta... Não, depois do olhar e do sorriso que ele me deu, tive a certeza: foi uma direta diretíssima.

Fiquei parado no corredor, enquanto Shion andou em direção a mesa do porteiro, que era próxima a porta de entrada do prédio.

– Boa noite, senhor Tokumaru.

O porteiro resmungou uma boa noite de volta e estendeu a ele as contas do mês que haviam chegado. Ele deu uma meia volta e agradeceu com uma piscadela, que provavelmente deve ter deixado Tatsume com asco. Se eu vi alguma reação? Não, nem precisava. Afinal, é do meu conhecimento que Tatsume nos detesta. Desde, pelo menos, o dia que me viu correr uma mão pelo o rosto de Shion, para depois passar meu polegar em sua boca e terminarmos num roçar de lábios. Era madrugada, não havia ninguém na mesa da portaria na hora, por isso nos atrevemos a tal ato no corredor. Não esperávamos que ele fosse aparecer. Desde então...

– Você gosta de provocar, né?

Shion sorriu provocativo para mim e depois deu uma olhada para trás, antes de subirmos pela escada.

**oOo**

– Você tinha que fazer o Drain. Você é perfeito para ele.

– Não é porque eu sou gay, que tenho que interpretar gays. Aliás, eu nem gosto desse troço.

E lá estava eu novamente, tentando convencer meu adorável namorado a se vestir de cosplay junto comigo. Em pensar que nós nos conhecemos em um evento e na época, Shion até fez um cosplay, apenas para chamar a minha atenção, missão na qual obteve imenso sucesso. Mas nos últimos anos, ele evitava ir aos eventos dizendo que a época dele já havia passado e que ele já não tinha tanto gosto para mangá como antes. De vez em quando eu ainda insistia, mas Shion costumava ser bem relutante.

Principalmente depois do dia que cheguei em casa com um novo anime, Nail A sensação do momento entre a galera. Peguei os capítulos emprestados com o Allas e desde então me apaixonei pela história. Drain era um dos meus personagens favoritos, tudo porque a relação dele com Sealer, meu personagem favorito, era bem complexa e ambígua. Enquanto Sealer fazia o tipo caladão extremamente perigoso – apenas com um gesto de suas mãos ele fazia as pessoas se perderem dentro de si mesmas –, Drain era o cara sedutor, que sugava todo o _ki_ de seu inimigo inspirando o ar perto do pescoço do mesmo, sempre com um sorriso duvidoso no rosto.

Shion o odiava, porque Sealer havia sido o único o qual ele não havia conseguido sugar e depois desse fato, Drain se tornou uma "_concubina capacho_" do Sealer, pelas palavras do meu namorado. De certa forma ele não estava errado, mas isso não faz do cara gay, ou faz?

– Não, é? Não pareceu na última vez que eu te levei.

– E caso você não se lembre, eu só fui porque eu perdi uma aposta.

– Você passou longe do romance agora. – eu disse, fingindo estar sentido. Parei de subir os degraus, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo – Vai, Shion. Drain não é gay. Ele também se enroscou com mulheres. O que ele pode fazer se tem mais homem do que mulher no anime? – Shion balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Acho que ele já não tem mais esperanças para comigo – Sem falar que ele é foda!

– Foda, é?

Lembrei que eu havia usado uma das palavras da nossa lista de palavras absolutamente erradas. Para o homem de cabelo verde, foda é a mesma coisa que ser _comível_ e para um homem, aquele termo era péssimo.

– "Sinto a presença de uma mente maldosa." (1)

– Sakura... Eca! – fingiu-se de enojado, fazendo uma cara, voltando a subir as escadas.

– Viu? Você já até sabe de onde vem as falas. – e quando Shion pensou em abrir a boca para retrucar, fui mais rápido – E não adianta negar. Outro dia te vi cantando a abertura.

– Claro, depois de escutar mais de mil vezes...

– Faz isso por mim, amor. – pedi, alcançando-o e o abraçando pelas costas – Vou ser o seu Rush.

Rush era o carinha lá que dava mole para deus e o mundo. E quando digo o mundo, eu falo do mundo mesmo. Afinal, quem cantaria a mulher que deseja te matar?

– Sempre querendo ser o garanhão, né? – ele brincou, se deixando levar, quase colando sua boca na minha – Não rola. – e num segundo, ele se desvencilhou de mim e voltou a subir as escadas mais rápido – Gosto do Slow.

– Slow? – indaguei a mim mesmo, parado no topo de um lance – Não tem nenhum Slow em Nail–

Eu mesmo me interrompi, quando percebi o quanto Shion era sacana. Voltei a subir as escadas e gritei:

– Você não presta, Shion.

**oOo**

Chegamos ao sétimo andar rindo. Na pressa de alcançar Shion, me desequilibrei num dos degraus e caí um lance abaixo. É óbvio que Shion não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma com a minha cara e como eu não consigo ficar com raiva por muito tempo, me juntei a ele na risada. Foi assim que chegamos a porta dos fundos do apartamento; eu com um sorriso nos lábios e Shion com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ao abrir a porta, eu percebi um fio de luz iluminando um pedaço da área. Caminhei até a cozinha e vi a luz dela acesa. Voltei-me na direção de Shion, que estava ocupado trancando a porta, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar do porquê dele ter deixado acesa justamente a luz da cozinha, escutei uma voz se erguer na sala.

– Demorou, hein Shion?

Não. Tudo menos aquilo. Eu não estava acreditando que o meu próprio namorado havia armado para cima de mim. Eu esperava apenas que eu tivesse escutado demais e tudo não passasse de uma fantasia da minha cabeça, mas quando Shion passou por mim, tirando o casaco e me dando aquele olhar que ele me dispensava toda vez que queria que eu soubesse que ele não iria aturar malcriações minhas, vi que meu pedido não seria atendido daquela vez.

– O trânsito estava caótico. A senhora devia imaginar. Com essa chuva...

Acompanhei-o até a sala e esperei por ele dar o beijo clássico na bochecha da _senhora mãe dele_ e depois, com toda a minha educação reunida naquela tarefa, cumprimentei minha sogra com falso agrado.

– Dona Zang. Tudo bem com a senhora?

– Tudo bem sim. E com você? – ela me respondeu, com aquele já conhecido sorriso falso de dentes perfeitamente comprados no dentista.

– Também. – não me prolonguei. Peguei minha mochila e pedi licença – Hã, eu vou levar isso lá para dentro, ok?

Ela deve ter percebido que eu não gostei de vê-la ali, principalmente àquela hora. Deixei que Shion desse cabo da situação.

**oOo**

Fiquei possesso com a atitude de Dohko, principalmente pelo fato dele não ter levado a sério quando o ameacei com o meu olhar e devo ter deixado isso transparecer na minha cara, porque minha mãe estava com uma face preocupada e adiantou-se em dizer:

– Você não avisou que eu vinha, avisou?

**oOo**

Como um leão enjaulado, eu estava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, depois que me despi da camisa social que eu usava. Eu devia estar tendo um pesadelo. Não havia outra explicação. Abri o armário a procura de uma blusa e um short para eu dormir, já que eu costumava dormir só de _boxer_ e agora eu teria que respeitar a senhora que estava debaixo do teto que eu dividia com o filho dela.

Shion me encontrou jogando uma regata branca com um short de algodão azul sobre o colchão. Sua face estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha... de raiva.

– Por que você não me avisou que ela vinha?

– Porque eu sabia que você não iria querer. Que ia arranjar uma desculpa para não ter que ficar em casa. E eu absolutamente não queria e não quero isso. – ele verborragiou.

– Sua mãe não gosta de mim.

– Ah, pára Dohko! – ele disse, não acreditando que mais uma vez estava escutando aquilo da minha boca. Mas eu já havia dito a ele e diria aquilo até a minha morte, porque era verdade e por mais que ele não gostasse dela, ele não poderia fazer nada.

– Eu estou falando sério.

– Eu também. – ele rebateu, atacando novamente em seguida – Não foi a minha mãe quem deu chilique quando soube da gente.

– Pelo menos a minha não disfarçou. E foi até melhor assim. Vocês se dão bem agora, não?

– Eu espero que você seja cortês com ela. – ele afirmou, com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda em riste. Não rebati para evitar um conflito.

– Eu serei, não se preocupe.

– Assim espero.

Shion deu as costas, pondo a mão na maçaneta, pronto para abrir a porta de novo.

– Quando ela vai embora?

– Dohko!

**oOo**

Batidas na porta. Minha primeira reação foi ver a hora no relógio. Passava um pouco da uma da manhã. Shion, que estava dormindo agarradinho em mim, deitado sobre o meu peito e com os pés entrelaçados aos meus, soltou-se de mim, antes de responder um pode entrar e eu rolar um pouco pela cama, até me encontrar no outro extremo do colchão, tentando aparentar estar um pouco mais desperto do que eu realmente estava.

– Ai, me desculpem. Mas naquele quarto não dá para dormir.

Zang reclamou, ao entrar no nosso quarto, com seu robe lilás esvoaçante sobre o pijama de mesma cor, ambos de seda. O cabelo preso num coque que me pareceu ter sido feito as pressas. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Melodrama barato de madrugada.

– Por que? Ele não está limpo? – lembrei de uma vez Shion ter comentado que sua mãe era maníaca por limpeza e perguntei sem grosseria. Logo me arrependi.

– Não, é quente demais. A janela não dá vazão. Ele é pequeno também... – ela enumerou, enquanto fazia caras e bocas – Será que eu não poderia dormir aqui?

– Aqui!? – Shion e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

– É! – ela confirmou sem pensar duas vezes – Esse quarto é maior, mais arejado... Sem falar que tem ar condicionado.

– É, mas nem o usamos direito, mas à noite realmente bate uma brisa refrescante.

Tive ganas de esganar Shion pela sua última sentença.

– Viu só? Acho que me sentiria mais confortável aqui. Vou pegar minhas coisas e armar minha caminha no chão.

– Não, não senhora. – eu disse alto o suficiente para detê-la. Saí debaixo das cobertas sob o olhar de Shion e me espreguicei quando me vi de pé – Eu durmo no chão. A senhora dorme na cama com o Shion.

– Não quero incomodar, querido.

– Não está. Acredite.

Ela me deu mais um sorriso, que mesmo com as sombras que dominavam o quarto, eu percebi ser tão falso quanto todos os outros que ela já havia me dirigido até aquele dia. Shion se levantou em seguida, pegando um lençol, enquanto eu buscava o colchão da cama de solteiro do quarto de hóspede e o colocava no chão do nosso quarto, entre a cama e a mesa que tomava conta de toda a parede da janela, junto com uma enorme estante. Assim como o armário, ambos eram embutidos na parede.

Zang se acomodou no lugar onde meu namorado estava e ele, por sua vez, se deitou onde eu estava, assim que ela entrou no quarto. Shion se aproximou da borda da cama e olhou para baixo, para tentar ver qual era o sentimento que estava impregnado na minha face. Infelizmente eu era uma pessoa muito fácil de se ler. Assim que percebi seus olhos sobre a minha pessoa, virei a cara para o lado da mesa, fechei os olhos e tentei dormir. Droga de noite.

**oOo**

_Quarta-feira_

Acordei cedo e saí do quarto procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Levei a roupa que eu havia separado na noite anterior para o banheiro. Peguei minha toalha no varal na área e me dirigi ao banheiro principal, a fim de fazer minha higiene matinal. Ao sair do banheiro, fui buscar meu café na cozinha e nem percebi a movimentação na sala. Mas não demorou muito e ouvi barulho de móveis sendo arrastados. Fui até a sala e lá encontrei minha sogra passando literalmente um pano na casa.

– Já tomando o café? – ela perguntou, parando a vassoura enrolada num pano úmido, assim que me viu parado na passagem da sala para o corredor, com um copo de café na mão – Eu ia passar um fresquinho para você. Shion e eu não temos esse hábito, você bem sabe. Mas eu faria com gosto. – e voltando a sua tarefa – A propósito, bom dia.

– Bom dia. – eu respondi, meio embasbacado. Mas logo me recompus. – Não se preocupe. Já estou acostumado.

– Não é bom se acostumar com aquilo que é menos que ótimo. Acredite em mim. – disse, enquanto colocava o sofá na posição original e finalizava, passando o pano mais uma vez.

– Posso perguntar o que a senhora está fazendo?

Eu sei que a resposta é óbvia, mas aquela simplesmente não era a casa dela.

– Não é óbvio? Limpando essa sala. Parece que os móveis não vêem um pano há séculos.

E Shion resolveu aparecer justamente nessa hora, recém acordado, com o cabelo todo desgrenhado e a cara amassada, coçando a nuca.

– O que vocês estão falando aí hein?

– Sua mãe estava comentando dos móveis. Sua parte, lembra?

Não pude deixar de provocá-lo, afinal, da última vez que esqueci de pagar a conta de luz, ele falou tanto, mas tanto, que eu lembro até de cada palavra que ele repetiu. Percebi que Shion ia retrucar algo nada educado, mas sua mãe foi mais rápida.

– Eu não te ensinei a ser porco, senhor Shion.

Com os olhos arregalados, Shion voltou a sua atenção a mãe, a fim de fuzilá-la. Embarquei na implicância da minha sogra. Shion pensaria duas vezes antes de me omitir mais alguma coisa.

– Acredito na senhora, sogrinha. Mas como pode ver, o Shion não nasceu para serviços domésticos.

– O tempo da escravidão já acabou, meu senhor. – ele me rebateu, com tom seco e um olhar nada ameno, pronto para se retirar do cômodo.

– Não é questão de escravidão e sim de higiene. Vou ter que passar o dia te ensinando a como cuidar de uma casa, Shion?

– Acho que infelizmente sim, sogrinha. Shion tem aptidão para muitas coisas, casa não é uma delas. – alfinetei de novo e ao me virar para deixar meu copo na cozinha, impliquei mais um pouco com Shion, num tom bem baixo de voz – Um a zero.

Eu podia tocar a raiva de Shion naquele momento, mas minha sogrinha me salvou de novo, ao volta a falar com ele.

– É, não. Mas vou relevar. É homem. Mas só dessa vez, hein!

– Escutou sua mãe, né? – brinquei ao voltar a sala, já com minha mochila e recebi uma outra resposta seca cheia de raiva contida.

– Escutei.

– Já estou de saída, senão vou me atrasar. Beijo meus amores. – finalizei, dando meu golpe de misericórdia: um beijo no rosto de cada um. Quando saí pela porta pensei comigo mesmo que o meu dia não poderia começar melhor.

**oOo**

Subi pelo elevador, rindo comigo mesmo que nem doido. Tatsume devia estar achando que eu havia variado de vez me observando pela câmera. Mas eu estava tão feliz, que esse pequeno detalhe era o mais insignificante naquele momento. Saltei no meu andar e abri a porta da sala, não me importando com o barulho desnecessário que eu fiz com esse ato. Entrando, encontrei Dohko sentado vendo tv, enquanto minha mãe conferia alguns papéis da empresa. Nem mesmo de folga, ela parava de comandar.

– Olha o que eu trouxe? – aproximei-me, balançando dois tíquetes prateados diante dos olhos dela.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou intrigada.

– Adivinha, adivinha.

– Os ingressos para o show do Leonair MacKay? (2) – ela chutou com os olhos brilhantes, depois de pensar por alguns instantes.

– E a resposta está... eeee...xata!

– Aiiii! Você se lembrou, filho! – ela falou num tom mais alto do que o normal. Levantando-se num pulo, me abraçou forte até não poder mais – num raro gesto que ela se permitia perante uma pessoa que não eu.

– Bom, pode não ser mais um presente de aniversário, mas o que vale é a intenção, não?

– Eu nem acredito. – ela disse, ainda abraçada a mim, beijando-me as duas bochechas – Nós dois, juntos, vendo o Leonair.

– Ihh!

Afastei-me dela, antes de dar o golpe de misericórdia.

– O que foi?

– Sabe o que é? – comecei com aquele ar incerto que todo mundo costuma usar quando mente deslavadamente – Eu tenho trabalho no dia. Nesse horário. Eu tentei, juro, de todas as formas trocar com alguém, mas você sabe, né mãe. Sexta, à noite...

Desculpa perfeita. Minha mãe sabia que o meu trabalho era importante para mim e como ele não possuía horário certo... Ainda mais naquela época do ano, em que todos estavam decidindo o fechamento da temporada.

– Sei sim. – minha mãe, sempre compreensiva, não insistiu mais. Admito que cheguei a sentir pena dela por acreditar tanto em mim – Que pena! Eu queria tanto uma companhia.

Não perdi tempo e logo adicionei:

– Eu não vou, mas isso não quer dizer que a senhora não tem acompanhante. O Dohko vai com a senhora. – declarei, fazendo com que meu namorado quase se engasgasse com o refrigerante que tomava.

– O quê? – e ao ter os nossos olhares voltados a ele, logo se recompôs – Digo, que maravilha! Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver um show do MacKay.

– Você vai comigo? – ela perguntou duvidando e diante do aceno positivo de Dohko, ela se aproximou dele e apertou seu queixo – Que genro perfeito eu tenho. Vou contar para as minhas amigas.

E saiu da sala, à procura do seu celular, esquecendo do seu trabalho sobre a mesa.

– Você me paga!

– Qual forma de pagamento o senhor prefere? – provoquei. Dohko havia pedido por uma revanche.

– Cheque... Sem fundos, se me entende.

– Estamos agressivos, não? Um a um, amor.

Beijei a palma da minha mão e assoprei o beijo para ele. Tudo o que ganhei em retorno foi seu olhar raivoso. Mas se ele quis transformar aquilo em um jogo, eu mostraria que eu era um ótimo jogador.

**oOo**

– Para onde vocês estão indo?

Ahhh. Nenhuma frase dita naquela noite me daria mais prazer do que a que acabara de ser pronunciada. Ainda de costas, avancei pelo corredor, levando o lençol e os travesseiros para o quarto de hóspedes.

– Para o outro quarto, mãe. – Shion respondeu, com uma voz que me pareceu cansada.

– Por que? Tem tanto espaço neste. – Zang disse, aparecendo na porta do quarto.

– É que não queremos incomodar a senhora. – intrometi-me na conversa assim que percebi que ela estava prestes a fazer mais um dos seus jogos com Shion – Eu durmo melhor quando estou deitado em algo plano e o Shion dorme melhor quando está comigo, não me leve a mal, sogrinha. – finalizei, abraçando o homem mais alto pelas costas.

– Claro que não, querido genro. – e quando eu pensei que ela havia perdido os argumentos, Zang continuou – É que aquele quarto é tão quente... Não quero fazê-los desconfortáveis com um pedido meu.

– Não se preocupe. Já estamos acostumados. Além do mais, temos um ventilador.

E dei as costas a ela, levando Shion comigo para o outro quarto, no final do corredor.

– Mas...

– Boa noite, sogrinha. – despedi-me, dando-lhe um aceno com a mão, ainda de costas.

– Boa... noite.

**oOo**

_Sexta-feira_

Apesar de eu ter tido a minha revanche na noite anterior, o gosto amargo da derrota da minha última batalha travada com Shion, não queria sair da minha boca. Infelizmente eu ainda teria que levar a minha querida sogrinha para o show daquele cara que era considerado o maior cantor do século. Tudo bem, eu não tinha nada contra ele, nem a música dele, mas já era demais o pessoal bajular tanto o cara, se ele cantava as mesmas músicas há mais de 20 anos. Parecia até o quadro Rebobina e Play do programa Bastidores (3) no modo repetição infinita.

– Desculpa mesmo. Não vai dar para eu ir. – Allas não insistiu mais. Ele sabia que para eu dizer que não poderia encontrar o pessoal, era porque alguma coisa havia acontecido – Shion? Antes fosse por causa dele. De certa forma até é. Estamos com umas divergências domésticas e ele armou uma para cima de mim. – meu amigo riu e eu comentei rapidamente o motivo do nosso desentendimento. Allas me deu os pêsames e perguntou pelo castigo de Shion – Vou ter que levar a minha sogra para ver o show do MacKay. – Allas riu mais ainda. Dos meus amigos, ele era quem mais zoava o cantor – E eu não sei? O pior é que nem posso tomar Diazepan (4) para apagar. Vai, curte com a minha desgraça mesmo. Pede desculpa para a galera. Falo com vocês depois. Valeu. Tchau.

Suspirei fundo, antes de desligar. A noite seria longa.

**oOo**

– Animado hoje, não?

Abaixei a cabeça e levantei os olhos, fitando a mulher a minha frente por cima do aro dos meus óculos. Gogo, minha chefe, havia mudado seu corte de cabelo... Novamente. De tanto que aquela mulher ia ao cabeleireiro, eu me perguntava como ela ainda não havia sido picada pelo inseto da tintura. Menos mal, esse corte se adequava mais ao rosto e porte dela do que o anterior.

– Eu pensei que eu sempre estivesse animado.

Brinquei, enquanto eu terminava o desenho de um vestido que Gogo havia pedido para eu desenhar para a mãe dela usar, quando fosse ao desfile de lançamento da nova coleção da Crazy 5 (5) – a grife da Gogo.

– O vestido da minha mãe? – acenei positivamente, antes de desenhar o último traço – Hum. Gostei. Seria perfeito se fosse para mim, adoro o seu estilo. Mas como estamos falando da minha mãe, não acho que vá obter algum sucesso.

– Acha ousado demais? – indaguei incerto.

– Não. Diria que está sensualmente comportado. Mas minha mãe, apesar da idade, é ao inverso disso. Muda só a parte de cima, tipo... Quase nada.

– Corte canoa?

– Canoa bem funda, tipo furada.

E rimos. Do jeito que Gogo falava às vezes de sua mãe, tínhamos a impressão de se tratar de uma ex-cafetina, mas poderíamos tirar nossas conclusões quando a conhecêssemos no desfile.

– Escuta, eu tenho que sair agora. Tenho uma reunião com a agência de modelos para resolver um probleminha. Pode segurar as pontas e fechar para mim?

– Claro.

– Obrigada. Você é um amor. – e dando um beijinho em minha bochecha, se despediu de todos e partiu.

– Ela sabe que a sua animação é por conta daquilo ali?

Hikary, minha colega de trabalho, intrometida como sempre, mas uma boa pessoa. Ela apontava para um manequim, que eu havia ajustado com alguns truques para ter mais ou menos uma forma masculina, onde eu trabalhava no novo cosplay de Dohko. Já estava quase terminando. Bastava fazer os acabamentos. Se tudo desse certo, eu o levaria ainda naquele dia.

– Claro que sabe. Eu contei a ela, quando pedi para ficar mais tempo aqui no ateliê na semana passada.

– E ela deixou?

– Eu já deixei de cumprir algum prazo que ela me impôs? – brinquei, afinal, todos sabiam que por mais louco que um prazo fosse, se eu o aceitasse, é porque ele seria cumprido de qualquer forma.

**oOo**

Zang chegou com um sorriso de uma ponta da cara até a outra. Shion logo apareceu na sala, esfregando os olhos e antes mesmo que pudesse nos perguntar sobre o show, minha sogra se adiantou.

– O show foi maravilhoso.

– Sério?

Eu pude ver escrito na cara de Shion sua confusão.

– Mais do que sério. – eu disse, dando um beijinho em uma de suas bochechas – Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto.

– No próximo que tiver a gente marca de ir, tá?

– Claro. Será uma honra acompanhá-la, sogrinha. – respondi com um sorriso e então percebi que aquela era uma das poucas vezes que me vi verdadeiramente alegre ao lado da minha sogra.

– Você não sabe o que perdeu, filho. – Zang comentou, passando a mão pelo rosto de Shion, seguindo em direção ao banheiro. Eu, por minha vez, fui para o pequenino banheiro de empregada.

– O que aconteceu com eles? – ouvi Shion se perguntar, sem entender nada do que havia acontecido.

**oOo**

_Sábado_

Por sorte, eu havia marcado de encontrar meu irmão naquela tarde, desde a semana passada. Ele ia se casar em breve e eu estava o ajudando a preparar a sua despedida de solteiro. Sentado na sala da casa da minha mãe, pensei comigo se a minha cunhada não iria se importar em morar na casa da sogra, afinal, toda mulher casada gosta de ter sua própria casa. Não que minha mãe fosse um pé no saco, mas vamos dizer que ela não fazia muito gosto no casamento, já que este só estava ocorrendo por um pequeno deslize dos dois que estava previsto a vir ao mundo daqui a sete meses. Virei mais uma cerveja.

– E o show ontem?

– Nem me fale. – pedi, colocando a latinha vazia sobre a mesa de centro e me esparramando melhor no sofá, em seguida – Estou com dor de cabeça até agora. As músicas são boas, mas o showzinho é chato. Fiz papel de bom genro. Acredita que ela ficou até mais... sociável. – Okko fez cara de descrente – Sério! Não fiquei com pressa de sair dali. Ela foi agradável.

– Agradável? Essa não é uma palavra que eu esperaria escutar de você sobre a Terrível.

– Temível, Okko. – corrigi. Eu havia dado esse apelido a ela, desde a primeira vez que percebi que ela me detestava. Óbvio que ele é um segredo meu partilhado com meu irmão e minha mãe e só.

– Você entendeu. Por que você não continua sendo amável? Talvez ela se mostre uma pessoa melhor do que você pensa.

– É, quem sabe.

**oOo**

O telefone tocou e Shion correu pela casa para atender. Com aqueles péssimos hábitos que eu tentei tanto tirar dele. Pela forma como a qual ele cumprimentou a pessoa do outro lado e pelo fato dele ter se sentado no sofá, verificando uma mecha do cabelo, percebi que eu teria tempo o suficiente para libertar o que estava dentro de mim.

Fui para o quarto e fechei a porta e as janelas. Procurei pelo meu celular e com um comando de voz, disquei para o celular da minha braço direito e diretora da minha empresa.

– Urgh! Onde o Shion estava com a cabeça quando resolveu se relacionar com esse moleque? ... Dono de uma beleza rude? Não brinque comigo, Cha Cha. ... Ele é um grosseirão mesmo! ... Ele pensa que está me enrolando. Mal ele sabe.

**oOo**

_Domingo_

– Você perdeu o melhor evento de todos.

Shion só teve tempo de escutar essa frase, pois logo um coro de quatro homens abraçados entrou pela sala gritando:

– É campeão! É campeão!

O homem de cabelos verdes bem que tentou abafar o som, colocando as duas mãos nas orelhas, mas não funcionou. O grupo fez uma roda a volta dele e gritou mais ainda perto de sua cabeça. Os quatro rapazes eram conhecidos dele e amigos meus. Faziam parte de um grupo cosplay bem conhecido nos eventos. Até porque, umas dez cabeças sempre se apresentando em grupo, fantasiados com personagens do mesmo anime, alguma hora seria reconhecida, não? Sem ajuda dos meus amigos, que só queriam farra, fui colocando as bolsas do grupo para dentro. Por volta de umas nove.

– Não querendo acabar com a festa de vocês, mas o porteiro acabou de interfonar para pedir que vocês acabem com a algazarra. Os vizinhos estão reclamando. – O primeiro pensamento dos rapazes foi querer saber de que buraco aquela jararaca havia saído. Afinal, desde que Shion havia se mudado para aquele apartamento comigo, que não viam a minha tão famosa sogra.

Calaram-se de imediato. Não queriam causar mais problemas para o meu lado. Zang, por sua vez, sentiu-se satisfeita por ter seu pedido acatado prontamente. Passou a mão pela camisa que vestia e finalizou sua fala – A propósito, parabéns.

Todos sorriram e voltaram a gritar. No meio de todo aquele barulho, eu fiz sinais para que fossem embora, já que eu não achava que minha voz seria ouvida.

– Valeu pessoal. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco então. Na ZN (6), hein! – falei, encostado no batente da porta principal do apartamento, antes de Allas fechar a porta do elevador.

– ZN, é? – Shion me perguntou, abraçando-me pelas costas e mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

– Comemoração com o grupo. Se quiser, pode ir.

– Se eu quiser? – e fingindo indignação, parou na minha frente, enlaçando seus braços no meu pescoço – Então quer dizer que eu não faço diferença?

– Claro que faz. – entrei no seu joguinho, falando cheio de manha, enquanto passava meus braços pela sua cintura – É que só vai estar os fissurados em olhos grandes. Não sei se você se sentiria confortável lá. – e espalhei beijinhos pelo seu pescoço.

– É da ZN que a gente tá falando. Eu posso muito bem te dar as costas e procurar uma companhia mais interessante, não?

Parei o carinho na mesma hora e olhando falsamente sério para ele, eu disse:

– Tenta.

Shion apenas sorriu, tirando seus braços do meu pescoço e me empurrando com as mãos em meu peito, para dentro do apartamento. Encontramos Zang terminando de ajeitar as bolsas num canto da sala, entre a mesa de jantar e a parede. Dando-se por satisfeita, ela bateu uma mão na outra e virou para mim.

– Não me leve a mal, Dohko, mas você já é um homem crescido. Está na hora de arranjar um emprego e–

– Mas eu tenho um emprego. – a cortei ofendido. Como ela achava que eu dividia o apartamento com Shion? Sendo gigolô? Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

– Ótimo. Então agora só falta deixar a sua infância no passado. Convenhamos, você não tem mais idade para brincar de super herói. – e sem se importar com o olhar atravessado que recebeu da minha parte, ela andou na direção do filho e ajeitou o cabelo já ajeitado dele – Shion concorda comigo, né amor?

– Seu filho tem cabelo verde. A senhora já percebeu isso? – perguntei, indignado, tentando não passar meus sentimentos para a minha voz. Mas falhei terrivelmente ao olhar Shion – E esse cabelo... _tão adulto_, mostra maturidade, não?

– Ai, Dohko. Não me mete no meio da confusão, não.

Meu namorado sabia que nenhuma coisa no mundo me tirava do sério mais do que uma repreensão pelos meus gostos. E a mãe dele havia acabado de fazê-lo. Tentou salvar pelo menos a pele dele.

– Ué, sua mãe está falando de uma fantasia que eu só uso em lugares onde outras pessoas também usam. Agora, você anda para cima e para baixo com esse cabelo verde há anos e eu que sou o infantil?

– O cabelo do meu filho é... Como dizem os ocidentais? Ah sim. _Style_!

– _Style_? – repliquei, com um misto de indignação e surpresa estampado na cara – Era só o que me faltava.

– Você nunca reclamou do meu cabelo antes. – Shion disse num tom de voz mais baixo do que o usual e mágoa nos olhos.

– Porque sua mãe nunca reclamou dos meus cosplays antes.

– Não para você, querido. – Zang implicou, fingindo verificar as unhas.

Ah, não! Eu já sabia como terminava aquela história. Shion se sentiria ofendido e eu, que era o verdadeiro ofendido da história, iria sair como o vilão e ainda teria que pedir desculpas depois aos dois. Com o que restou do meu falso ar de bom genro, peguei as chaves, o celular e saí do apartamento. Não queria estragar a minha noite com eles dois.

**oOo**

– Vai ficar aí a noite toda, Dohko?

Já passava da meia noite e naquela quase uma hora que estava ali, Dohko não se levantou um segundo sequer daquele banco do bar. Nós já estávamos preocupados. Afinal, ele era o cara do grupo que facilmente era encontrado no meio da confusão de corpos e cores dos refletores no meio da pista de dança. Mas ele não parecia estar com ânimo para se divertir aquela noite.

– Não estou com humor para boate hoje. – me respondeu e eu lhe retornei um olhar desconfiado.

– Então por que veio?

– Para tentar me distrair, para perturbar vocês... Sei lá. Eu só não queria ficar em casa.

Não precisou falar mais. Eu, inteligente como sou, logo entendi o problema.

– Sogra? – ele concordou com um menear de cabeça – Conheço esse mal. – e virando-me para o _barman_ – Desce um _Bloody Mary_ para ele, por favor. – Aioros, meu namorado, não perdeu tempo e logo aplicou uma cotovelada nas minhas costelas – Que foi? Falei mentira?

Quando a bebida ficou pronta, eu me virei para entregá-la a Dohko, mas ele havia sumido. Olhei a minha volta e chamei seu nome duas vezes, antes de Aioros apontar para a entrada, onde Shion havia acabado de entrar. Desisti de tentar animar meu amigo e virei a _Bloody Mary_.

**oOo**

– Pensei que fosse fazer companhia a sua mãe.

Dou minha palavra que tentei não chegar com sete pedras na mão, porém foi inevitável. Shion havia puxado a mãe em cada mínimo traço de sua aparência e não era fácil olhar para ele e não se lembrar dela. Não, pelo menos, enquanto eu estivesse pensando nas palavras nada agradáveis da senhora Zang. Mas Shion não se intimidou, mostrando com isso que nossos quase três anos juntos não foram à toa.

– Pensei que eu fizesse diferença. – e com essa frase, ele me desarmou. Na sua voz não havia um fio de tristeza, apenas a arrogância costumeira dele e uma certa dose de... divertimento – Eu nunca me importei com o fato de você usar cosplays. Eu acho até divertido te ver se preocupando com os detalhes da roupa. – Isso era verdade. Eu quase o matava com minha preocupação, já que era ele quem cuidava do meu figurino. Afinal para quê serve um namorado estilista se ele se recusa a te ajudar naquilo que você adora? E então, percebi uma sombra de tristeza vacilar nos olhos de Shion, seguida de uma confissão – Eu só não digo nada, para não ir contra a minha mãe. Já basta o fato d´eu não poder dar um...

– Shh. – calei-o, colocando um dedo sobre sua boca – Esqueça-a. Já percebeu que desde que ela chegou, a gente só fala nela? Já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar.

Estendi-lhe a mão, mas tudo o que Shion fez foi me dar um olhar desconfiado.

– Comigo é? Não estaria cometendo pedofilia?

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas por um momento, antes de me lembrar que eu o havia chamado de infantil nas entrelinhas, quando o ofendi por causa do seu cabelo lá em casa. Quando fico possesso, costumo não medir minhas palavras. Porém, mesmo assim, eu não achava justo Shion me perdoar toda a vez que isso acontecia.

– Eu já te conheci com esse cabelo. Se eu não me incomodei antes, porque me incomodaria agora?

Ainda recusando a minha mão estendida e indo contra toda e qualquer regra de etiqueta que Zang havia ensinado a ele, Shion fechou o espaço que havia entre nós com dois passos e com o rosto rente ao meu, roçou sua boca na minha, não se importando com a multidão a nossa volta. Shion sempre teve um problema com demonstrações de afeto em público.

– Desculpa.

– Acho que também te devo uma.

E quando o sorriso dele se abriu novamente para mim, senti que ali era meu lugar. Ao lado dele, sem brigas e principalmente, sem Zang. Puxei-o para a pista de dança e passamos praticamente a noite toda lá. Já quase ao amanhecer, chegamos estourados em casa, mas com energia o suficiente para um _round_ no quarto. Ao terminar, Shion caiu imediatamente no sono, enquanto eu caminhei para o banheiro, pronto para mais um dia de trabalho.

**oOo**

_Segunda-feira_

Atendi ao telefone que tocava incessantemente. Do outro lado, uma senhorita que pedia para falar urgentemente com Shion sobre um problema que estavam tendo no trabalho dele.

Fui até o quarto aonde ele vinha dormindo ultimamente com Dohko e o chamei. Ele apenas grunhiu alguma coisa e eu aproveitei para abrir a porta e dar uma olhada no ambiente ao meu redor.

Parecia que um tufão havia passado por ali. Chamei Shion mais uma vez, mas tudo o que tive como resposta, foi vê-lo enfiar a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. Sem paciência alguma com a falta de educação dele, puxei o cobertor que lhe cobria sem pensar duas vezes. Antes eu tivesse me mantido na árdua tarefa de fazê-lo acordar, porque a visão que eu tive não foi das melhores.

Jogada no chão, perto dos colchonetes que eles estavam usando para dormir, jazia uma cueca que eu sabia que não era do Shion, pelo tamanho mau gosto. Duas calças compridas jogadas de qualquer forma num canto do quarto e Shion, totalmente descabelado, dormindo nu e de bruços transversalmente nos colchonetes. Um chupão em uma das nádegas e uma marca que parecia uma mordida no ombro direito. Marcação de território. Que coisa mais primitiva. Era só o que me faltava. Flagrar meu filho depois de uma noite de luxúria dele com o grosseirão.

– Shion!

– Mãe? Que foi? Viu alguma barata?

– Rá. Rá. Rá. Pare de ser debochado. Telefone para você. – avisei, jogando o telefone sem fio ao lado dele – E tenha a decência de se vestir.

**oOo**

Dei um breve sorriso para a indignação de minha mãe e assim que ela saiu do quarto, pus-me sentado e joguei um lençol sobre o meu colo.

– Alô.

– Shion? Até que enfim. Estou ligando para o seu celular há horas. E nada de você atender. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Havia esquecido do pequeno detalhe chamado celular. Ele havia descarregado durante a noite e como eu estava preocupado com outras coisas mais interessantes, nem me lembrei de botá-lo para carregar. Hikary sempre ficava possessa quando não conseguia entrar em contato comigo. Para falar a verdade, todas as mulheres daquele ateliê endoideciam se eu me atrasasse por cinco minutos, imagine o caos então pelas horas.

– Sim. Aconteceu. Mas já foi resolvido.

– Sua mãe e Dohko de novo?

– Bingo! Mas dessa vez ele não deixou de ter razão. Pelo menos a briga valeu pela reconciliação.

– Já até imagino e adoraria escutar o relato da sua noite, mesmo sabendo que você não o faria nem sob tortura, mas no momento é melhor você aparecer por aqui. Aconteceu um desastre. A encarregada dos tecidos para o vestido daquela atriz não apareceu e ninguém está conseguindo contactá-la. Se não começarmos a fazer o vestido até o fim dessa tarde, ele não vai ficar pronto dentro do prazo...

– E a Gogo vai matar um. – eu bem sabia como minha chefe podia ser. – Eu vou me arrumar, tomar café e passo aí, tá bom? – e com um concordar, eu levantei, peguei o lençol e o enrolei na minha cintura – Quais são os tecidos? Vou ver se os consigo no caminho.

**oOo**

– Shion, onde está a minha roupa?

Eu já havia procurado pela casa toda, desde o armário até a lata do lixo, mas nenhum sinal dela. Meu namorado nem se movimentou do fogão para perguntar-me com toda a calma, sobre qual roupa eu estava falando.

– A do cosplay.

– Provavelmente no mesmo lugar que você deixou. – ele disse, mexendo a comida na panela, enquanto eu saía do banheiro minúsculo e passava por ele na cozinha – Eu não mexi em nada.

Eu devia estar com uma carranca do tamanho do mundo para Shion se defender, mesmo antes d´eu acusá-lo.

Pisei fundo até o quarto e procurei pelo cabide onde Shion havia trazido o meu cosplay na sexta-feira à noite. Uma roupa daquele porte, não poderia sumir das minhas vistas daquela forma. Já ia dizer que não estava lá, quando vi algumas sacolas no chão, perto da mesa. Perguntei a Shion o que elas eram e ele disse que não sabia, que era para eu dar uma olhada.

Abri a primeira e encontrei algumas roupas que eu havia colocado para lavar. A segunda sacola era a mesma coisa. Na terceira, encontrei meu cosplay. Na hora eu não entendi o que ele estava fazendo ali, uma vez que Shion já o havia trazido lavado e passado do trabalho. Cheirei a roupa e senti o cheiro do sabão usado na lavanderia que freqüentávamos. Tirei a roupa dali.

A _hakama_, a parte debaixo do quimono, estava certa, assim como todas as outras partes da roupa. Os acessórios não estavam ali, mas era o de menos. Deviam estar guardados em outro lugar. Pensando em onde eles poderiam estar, tirei o _montsuki_ da sacola e fiquei estarrecido.

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Cruzei o corredor em dois segundos e entrei na cozinha, onde Shion terminava de preparar o jantar.

– Me diz que a sua mãe não passou por aqui?

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, apagando o fogo e passando a mão num pano de prato em seguida – O que aconteceu?

– Isso aconteceu! – eu disse, mostrando a frente da parte de cima.

– É só uma mancha. Manda para a lavanderia que eles tiram isso em cinco minutos.

Fez um aceno de pouco caso e levou a panela para a pia.

– Só uma mancha? – reclamei, virando a peça, esperando a reação de Shion ao vê-la.

– Ouch!

– Ouch!? – ele acha mesmo que eu estaria reclamando se não fosse algo grande? A parte de trás estava praticamente destruída, já que o azul havia deixado de ser degradê e tornou-se uma imensa mancha azul na parte branca – O evento é esse final de semana.

Há dois meses eu ensaiava com o grupo para me apresentar como o mais novo personagem de Revanche, um anime já conhecido de anos, que ainda mantia o mesmo pique do início da série, P.K. A minha estréia estava marcada para o próximo evento, no domingo, mas pela situação que eu tinha em mãos, eu estava achando que ela teria de ser adiada.

– Desculpa, amor.

– O mundo está conspirando contra mim. Só pode! – apertei a roupa em minhas mãos e voltei para o quarto, sendo seguido de um Shion calmo.

– O mundo não. Minha mãe.

– Ou você.

– Eu!? Eu nem fiz nada. Nem toquei nas suas roupas.

– Por isso mesmo. Se você deixasse essa palhaçada de lado, você teria levado as minhas roupas com as suas para a lavanderia e não deixaria a sua mãe ter posto as mãos no meu cosplay e isso absolutamente não teria acontecido.

Na hora não pensei no que eu disse, afinal, eu estava estressado e o fato de Shion ter levado suas roupas dois dias atrás para a lavanderia ter vindo a minha mente naquele exato momento, não havia ajudado. Despejei minha raiva sobre ele.

– Então, agora eu sou o culpado?

– Sim!

– O que está acontecendo aqui, amores?

Era só o que me faltava. Zang aparecer do nada. Ela não havia dito que ia ver algumas coisas da empresa e que era para nós não a esperarmos acordados?

– Nada. – Shion suspirou, voltando a cozinha, deixando a mãe no batente da porta do quarto para me encarar – Só o Dohko dando ataque de estrelismo por causa de uma mancha que a senhora deixou na roupa dele.

– Eu manchei a sua roupa? – aquela feição falsa de novo – Mil perdões. – e se abaixando ao meu lado, pegou o quimono, deu uma olhada e virou-se para mim num sorriso, que a qualquer outro seria amável, mas que para mim, eu sabia que era de pura satisfação – Eu dou um jeito. Você me dá–

– Não. Não. Não. – falei calmamente. Peguei as sacolas, respirei fundo e levantei – Eu dou um jeito por mim mesmo. Obrigado.

Acho que ela não esperava meu controle. Ninguém esperava, muito menos eu. Mas isso serviu para quebrá-la, até porque eu ainda fiz questão de dar um sorriso afável para ela. Cruzei o corredor e Shion perguntou se eu não iria jantar. Respondi que havia perdido a fome, joguei as sacolas dentro do quarto de hóspedes e saí para a academia. O que mais poderia dar errado?

**oOo**

Cheguei ao trabalho com o meu humor no pé. O humor no pé e atrasado. Duas coisas que eu odeio. Tudo por causa da minha querida sogra.

Assim que saí de casa pela manhã, passei na lavanderia, que estava fechada. Como Shion e eu conhecemos a dona, e ela mora nos fundos, me atrevi a chamá-la àquela hora da manhã. Logo a senhora Lee apareceu e me presenteou com um daqueles famosos sorrisos dela. Convidou-me para entrar, mas eu disse que estava com pressa.

Expliquei rapidamente o que havia acontecido e ela disse que provavelmente não sairia sem desbotar a roupa. Eu quase morri. Vendo o meu horror, ela pediu para ficar com a roupa, que ela procuraria saber de alguma forma que tirasse a mancha e mantivesse a cor, mas ela não garantia nada. Já sem esperanças, rumei ao trabalho.

– Atrasado... e irritado? – acho que meu estado de espírito deve estar palpável, uma vez que Saga deixou de implicar ao me ver – O que houve Dohko?

– Nada, nada.

Dei um aceno qualquer de impaciência e entrei logo no meu cubículo, não me esquecendo de colocar um aviso na entrada, para que falassem comigo somente o indispensável. Eu não queria me indispor ainda mais com quem nem estava no meio da história.

Liguei o computador e verifiquei as pilhas de relatórios que eu teria que verificar. Nunca me senti tão cansado sem ter feito nada. Isso é só para você ter uma noção do quanto eu gosto desse negócio de cosplay. Com a internet ligada, burlei o bloqueio como sempre e abri o meu msn.

Óbvio que para o meu chefe não me pegar no flagra, eu havia mudado a _interface_ do programa para uma forma bem simplória, que mais parecia o _chat_ da _intranet_ da empresa, mas de qualquer forma, eu ainda sim poderia usá-lo. Algumas horinhas perdidas, no fim, valeram a pena.

Umas doze pessoas _online_. A maioria acessando do trabalho, assim como eu. Antes que eu pudesse verificar o último nome da listagem de pessoas _online_, o dito cujo veio falar comigo.

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: ta puto kara?

Allas. Às vezes eu achava que ele não trabalhava. Sério. Impossível o cara estar sempre de papo no msn, render no trabalho e ainda por cima, nunca ser flagrado pelo chefe. Ele sim é um mestre na arte da vagabundagem e na arte de perceber as emoções humanas mesmo sem ver o outro frente a frente.

**Leaf Sealer **diz: Por que estaria?

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: sei lá oras. mas q tu n koloco alguma koza melosa qt o shion vc n okoloco

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: ops koloco

**Leaf Sealer** diz: Ah isso? nada d+. so minha sogra atacando novamente.

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: ela t adora ein kra

**Leaf Sealer** diz: e eu n sei? adivinha o q ela fez agora?

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: nem tenhu idea

**Leaf Sealer** diz: ela manchou a minha roupa do pk.

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: ta brincado!

**Leaf Sealer** diz: n. serio.

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: d proposito?

**Leaf Sealer** diz: c a kra + mal lavada do mundo e o shion ainda acha q ela e inocente. q saco!

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: eu diria pra tu largar o cara, pq ele e furada mas eu sei q tu gosta pakas do duende verde (7), por isso nem falo nd.

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: vc nao tava se dando bem c ela?

**Leaf Sealer** diz: fingindo ne? e ela tbm pelo visto. ela m odeia.

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: krah eu tenho q ir la noutro setor. qd voltar a gnt termina o papo ta?

Allas trabalhava na mesma empresa do que eu, mas em outro prédio, a algumas ruas de distância.

**Leaf Sealer** diz: ok. vlw.

**Velfor** **de Lanca - **_É campeão!_diz: kbca fria ein

**Leaf Sealer** diz: ahan

Fechei o msn e suspirei. Não que meu amigo tenha conseguido me fazer parar de pensar no assunto, mas eu já estava me sentindo menos estressado. Estalei os dedos e peguei a primeira pasta da pilha. Por enquanto, tudo o que eu faria, era me concentrar no trabalho.

**oOo**

– Anda. Desabafa.

Então não era impressão minha. Hikary havia ficado de olho em mim o dia todo. Chupei o dedo que eu havia acabado de espetar com um alfinete e cansado, sentei-me numa cadeira, a fim de respirar um pouco antes de continuar, senão eu iria explodir.

– Fala, Shion. Vai te fazer bem.

– Nada, não.

– Quem nada é peixe. Se não quer falar, eu só dizer.

Nunca pensei que o simples ato, ao meu ver inofensivo, da minha mãe se dispor a levar as roupas de Dohko em meu lugar, fosse dar tanta dor de cabeça. Será que Dohko não percebia que eu também me sentia mal em ver o cosplay estragado? Afinal, fui eu quem fez os moldes, quem tirou as medidas e quem passou mais horas no ateliê depois do trabalho, apenas para fazer a vontade do namorado. De certa forma, aquele cosplay era meu também.

– Agradeço a preocupação, mas não quero falar. Desculpe-me.

– Sem problemas. Doeu? – não pude deixar de sorri com a brincadeira dela – Sorriu. Até que enfim. – e depois de uma pausa, continuou num tom sério – Shion, se você está assim por causa do clima na sua casa, não se estressa. Não vai te levar a lugar algum. Agora, se você teve algum problema pessoal com o Dohko...

– Minha mãe manchou a roupa dele e ele acha que eu sou o culpado.

– O quê? Manda ele pra merda.

– Eu faria isso, se eu não fosse sentir falta dele.

Senti-me enrubescer vulgarmente como uma colegial, quando percebi o sorriso de Hikary ao me olhar. Eu devia estar com a cara daqueles tolos apaixonados de filmes hollywoodianos.

– Liga para ele. – e perante meu olhar indignado, ela continuou rapidamente – Diz que ele é um idiota em pensar que você mancharia aquela roupa que deu tanto trabalho para você fazer apenas por birra, mas que mesmo assim você o ama.

– Você sempre acha que as coisas são fáceis, não? – indaguei com um sorriso nos lábios, recebendo uma resposta já pronta.

– Tudo é fácil quando sentimentos são correspondidos. A gente só tem que... se esforçar para desfazer os mal entendidos que aparecerem.

Ela me deu as costas e voltou ao seu lugar. Pensei por alguns segundos no que ela havia dito e resolvi ligar para ele.

**oOo**

Eu havia falado à tarde com Dohko. Tudo já estava bem e ele já não estava mais irritado. Menos mal. Comentou algo sobre chegar um pouco mais tarde, porque iria para o apartamento do Saga ajudar no ensaio do grupo. Resolvi assim ficar um pouco mais no trabalho. Chegando em casa, nem passei muito tempo na companhia da minha hóspede.

Minha mãe passou praticamente a noite toda no quarto, verificando seus negócios sobre a mesa de escritório embutida. Havia acontecido algum imprevisto na empresa e ela estava indócil ao telefone. Pelo menos estava quando cheguei do trabalho e fui vê-la.

Dohko estranhou não me ver na sala com minha mãe, mas também não comentou nada. Entrou, bagunçou meu cabelo, deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e foi tomar um banho. Ri comigo mesmo pela confusão dele. Ele apareceu minutos depois com dois pacotinhos de amendoim doce, que ele sabe ser o meu fraco, e se aconchegou entre minhas pernas, descansando sua cabeça sobre o meu ombro.

Nem me lembro direito da última vez em que o vi tão solto assim. Aproveitei. Enrosquei minhas pernas ao longo das pernas dele, enquanto beijava os seus cabelos e a sua orelha, arranhava o seu peito pela camisa com a mão esquerda e apertava com a minha outra mão a sua mão direita. Ele esfregou os pés nos meus e me deu um sorriso, antes de me beijar como um esquimó. Tão doce. Lembrava o início do nosso namoro.

O encanto do momento não durou muito. Ouvimos o barulho de alguma coisa pesada caindo no chão e em seguida, minha mãe saiu do quarto, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Nunca vi minha mãe tão preocupada.

Observei ela parar na janela, ao lado do sofá, e tirar os óculos para suspirar uma vez mais de olhos fechados. Dohko se desvencilhou um pouco de mim. Quase não demonstrávamos afeto na frente dela.

Perguntei se o problema era grave e ela, que parecia nem ter notado nossa presença no cômodo, se virou para nós com uma expressão confusa, antes de retomar a postura costumeira. Fez um sinal de que não era nada de mais, achando que eu iria engolir aquela. Ignorou o celular tocando no quarto, enquanto olhava o pátio central. A coisa devia estar feia mesma. E quando eu estava pensando em abrir a boca para dizer algo que a confortasse, ela começou a sacudir a parte de cima da blusa social, enquanto se abanava com a outra mão.

– O apartamento é pequeno, não?

– Basta para nós dois por enquanto, dona Zang. – disse Dohko, já sentado ao meu lado no sofá – Com o tempo poderemos nos mudar para um maior, não é amor?

– É, com o tempo! – minha mãe continuou e me deu aquele olhar que ela sempre me dirigia quando queria dizer "já escutei essa história antes". Zang estava amarga e eu sabia que aquilo já era o bastante para haver briga. – O jantar já está pronto?

– Desculpa, não deu tempo. Tinha tanta coisa para fazer e–

– Tudo bem. – ela me cortou, pondo uma mão espalmada perante meus olhos – Eu faço então. – e foi andando para a cozinha.

Olhei para Dohko incrédulo. Não por ela querer cozinhar com aquele humor, mas por ela querer cozinhar. Ela vivia dizendo que odiava fazer qualquer coisa relacionada a cozinha.

– Não, não senhora. – meu namorado tentou interceptá-la no corredor – Minha sogra, nem pensar. A senhora é visita. Sinta-se a vontade. – e mostrou o caminho de volta a sala, que não foi percorrido por ela, que insistiu em ir até a cozinha.

– Não, eu vou sim. É a casa do meu filho também, não? E pelo o que vejo, vocês não comem comida decente há tempos ou acham que congelados são comida?

A verdade é que não tínhamos o hábito de jantar. Quer dizer, eu. Dohko, dependendo do dia, fazia uma refeição à noite. Mas nada diário. Um bom café da manhã, um almoço num restaurante e um lanche no final da tarde e alguma besteira à noite. Essa era a nossa rotina. Começamos a fazer a janta por causa da minha mãe, que sempre foi paranóica com esse lance de alimentação.

Troquei de canal. Aqueles dois eram mais teimosos do que uma mula sozinhos, imagine os dois juntos? Aquele impasse ainda iria durar um bom tempo...

**oOo**

_Quarta-feira_

Bem que Dohko havia tentado se safar, mas da comida da sogra ele não iria escapar. Na noite anterior, conseguimos com que ela aceitasse a idéia de pedir a comida pelo telefone para o restaurante mais próximo, que no caso, era o do seu Manolo (8), velho conhecido nosso, um pouco depois da esquina.

Ela reclamou até o pedido chegar, dizendo que se nós deixássemos ela cozinhar, a comida viria bem melhor e mais rápida, entre outras coisas. Mas quando a comida chegou, ela, como qualquer um, se rendeu à boa comida da cozinha do seu Manolo. Não havia uma pessoa no bairro que falasse mal. E o fato da minha mãe, uma mulher que já havia comido nos melhores restaurantes do mundo, ter aprovado, não era pouca coisa.

Jantar terminado. Conversa terminada. Ou assim Dohko pensou quando se levantou para me ajudar a tirar a mesa. Mas logo a minha mãe mostrou que se ele estava começando a se sentir aliviado, era para ele começar a se preocupar. Disse que como agradecimento pelo jantar e pela hospedagem, ela iria fazer o almoço do dia seguinte.

Dohko raramente almoçava em casa, devido a hora apertada que tinha para comer no trabalho, mas eu não podia deixar passar aquela oportunidade de implicar com ele, até porque eu gostaria de tê-lo na minha companhia fazendo uma refeição diurna com minha mãe, já que tais ocasiões são raras. E desde que minha mãe veio me visitar, ele tem se mantido meio distante, tanto dela quanto de mim. Talvez para nos dar espaço, mas acho que mais por comodidade mesmo. Ele não se sente bem ao lado dela e isso é fato conhecido de todos.

Quando pedi para ele conseguir uma folguinha na hora do almoço na frente da minha mãe, pensei que ele fosse me matar só com o olhar, mas ele apenas disse que iria pedir para Saga o cobrir. Não posso negar que ele surpreendeu a nós. Óbvio que ele não se privou de se queixar quando ficamos a sós no quarto, mas nada prolongado ou que nos levasse a um inquérito.

E se por um lado, eu estava feliz pelo fato dele estar tentando se dar bem com a minha mãe, por outro eu ficava triste ao escutar o que eu estava escutando dela, enquanto a ajudava na cozinha. Naquela meia hora, eu só estava escutando acusações sem sentido ou ouvindo ela tentar inserir dúvidas na minha cabeça, dúvidas que nem deveriam ser levantadas. Mas tentei relevar como um bom filho, embora eu soubesse que no meu rosto uma feição que não podia ser chamada de amistosa estava exposta.

– Pensa bem, Shion. Vocês já estão juntos a quase três anos. Moram debaixo do mesmo teto. E nada de compromisso sério?

– Nós somos homens, mãe. Não é como se ele tivesse que se ajoelhar aos meus pés e me pedir em casamento.

– Mas bem que você gostaria, não?

Por sorte não tive que responder. Dohko chegou bem na hora, deixando a porta da frente bater sem querer, nos alertando sobre sua entrada. Por hora eu estava livre das interrogações de minha mãe.

**oOo**

O almoço aconteceu na Santa Paz do Senhor. Nenhuma alfinetada e pasmem, com palavras gentis de ambos os lados. Juro que por um momento me perguntei se eu não havia sido abduzido e estava agora num universo alternativo.

Terminada a refeição, deixei minha mãe tirando a mesa e fui levar Dohko até o elevador, uma vez que ele tinha que voltar o mais rápido possível ao trabalho.

– Viu? Nenhum veneno. – sussurrei. Não queria me minha mãe soubesse das suspeitas sem fundamento de Dohko.

– Claro, ela nem precisava. A comida dela já é um veneno. – rebateu, ajeitando o punho da camisa social.

– Olha como fala, é a minha mãe. – eu disse, deixando ele saber pelo meu tom que eu não havia levado para o lado da ofensa.

– É a minha sogra. – ele me lembrou, divertido e completou – Ela cozinha pior do que você.

Abri minha boca num _oh_ mudo e ele deixou aparecer um sorriso nos lábios. Eu sabia que eu não era lá grandes coisas na cozinha, mas era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso diretamente para mim.

O elevador não demorou e logo parou no nosso andar. Ele abriu a porta e se esticou até mim, à procura da minha boca. Não neguei o pedido. Eu nunca conseguia recusar carinho a ele. Estendi o selinho ao morder seu lábio inferior, fazendo-o voltar a colar a sua boca na minha para que eu pudesse lhe dar um beijo mais apropriado.

– Na próxima, eu cozinho. Prefiro ter trabalho a morrer intoxicado.

**oOo**

_Terça-feira_

Nos últimos dias as coisas haviam andado calmas em casa. Nenhum confronto direto, nem reclamações feitas pelas costas. Um progresso se visto pelo bom ângulo. Porém, é claro, que nenhum dos dois deixava de dar suas alfinetadas de vez em quando. Mas se havia uma coisa que eu era péssimo, era em esquecer o que me diziam. E a alfinetada que a minha mãe mais me dava era sobre um possível chapéu de couro sobre a minha cabeça. Ignorei no início, levando na esportiva, mas ela insistiu tanto que eu comecei a ficar na dúvida. Afinal, sexto sentido de mãe nunca erra, não é o que dizem?

Comecei a observar Dohko no dia-a-dia e não encontrei nada de estranho nos primeiros dias. A não ser o fato que a nossa vida sexual estava uma droga, para não dizer inexistente. Mas isso eu relevava, porque eu já sabia qual seria a explicação dele. "_Eu gosto de sexo bem feito e você geme que nem o sei o quê. Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar dando motivo para a sua mãe falar?_" Nisso eu dava razão a ele, apesar de sentir falta de um contato mais íntimo. Era quase que insuportável tê-lo ao meu lado e ao mesmo tempo não tê-lo.

Até que meu querido cunhado resolveu fazer uma feliz ligação a qual eu desejei profundamente que ele não tivesse feito.

Dohko, na terça passada, havia me dito que não poderia jantar no restaurante comigo depois do trabalho, porque já havia prometido aos amigos a ajudá-los a criar uma nova coreografia para a apresentação deles, já que ele não iria se apresentar com o grupo naquele final de semana. Essa foi a versão dele, que foi posta por terra, quando eu descobri por Okko que na verdade, ele esteve num _pub_ conhecido acompanhado pelo Allas, para ver a despedida de solteiro do irmão.

Não, não estou com ciúmes por ele ter ido na companhia de um amigo. Estou com raiva por ele ter mentido para mim. Havíamos prometido nunca mentir e ele me aprontava uma dessas? Ainda mais com o... Allas. Caramba, naquela semana eu já havia escutado o nome dele não sei quantas vezes. Allas que me disse, Allas que me passou, Allas que me acalmou. Fiz um _link_ mental dos fatos e não gostei nada do resultado que obtive. Todo ser tem um limite e eu havia chegado ao meu.

Para não me chamarem de precipitado, liguei para o Saga e perguntei por um suposto objeto que o Dohko teria esquecido durante o ensaio. A resposta que ele me deu foi que Dohko poderia ter esquecido em qualquer lugar, menos na casa dele, uma vez que ele não havia dado as caras por lá na terça-feira. Minha cabeça fervilhou com pensamentos nem um pouco doces.

E para completar, assim que Dohko chegou do trabalho, não deu cinco minutos e o telefone tocou. Adivinhem quem era? O próprio Allas. Como Dohko estava tomando banho, anotei o recado e desliguei. Passei o recado, que me pareceu um código, com uma expressão neutra, que não passou desapercebida por Dohko. Ele terminou de se vestir, comentando por alto o _suposto_ motivo da ligação, enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha felpuda.

– Allas para cá. Allas para lá. Porque você não fica com ele de uma vez?

Eu juro que eu tentei me segurar, mas o meu ciúme foi mais forte.

– O que você disse? – parando seus movimentos, ele me fitou, querendo se certificar do que havia ouvido.

– Você escutou. Vive falando dele.

– Allas é meu amigo. – disse com uma voz divertida, deliciando-se com a cena que eu estava fazendo. Jogou a toalha sobre o estrado da cama e passou a mão algumas vezes pelo cabelo.

– Um amigo que te quer para ele.

Falei num tom que não dava margem para dúvidas quanto a seriedade do assunto.

– Você não sabe o que está falando.

– Não, eu sei sim. Infelizmente, até demais.

Senti-o suspender a respiração. Surpreso, talvez chocado com minha afirmação. Não importava. Eu só queria tudo às claras ainda aquela noite.

– Sua mãe é uma víbora.

Foram apenas cinco palavras, que juntas, lançaram o meu controle longe. Cobri a distância entre eu e a porta em duas passadas e a fechei com um estrondo. Dohko havia ido longe demais.

– O que você disse? – indaguei, por entre dentes.

– Você sabe que ela é. Não a defenda. Ela tenta nos separar desde que eu a conheço e você sabe disso. – abri minha boca para rebater, mas Dohko foi mais rápido e me cortou, com um tom de voz elevado – Sabe sim! Ela fica colocando caraminholas na sua cabeça...

– Ela não faz nada!

– Não? Então que papo era aquele de _compromisso sério_? – então aquele barulho todo ao entrar havia sido proposital. Dohko havia nos escutado – Surpreso? Pois eu também fiquei. Não por ela falar como se tivesse entendimento de causa. Mas por você se deixar levar.

– Eu não disse nada contra você, caso tenha parado para escutar o que eu disse naquele dia.

– Mas que ficou pensando nas palavras dela, você ficou. Ficou duvidando de mim! Três anos, Shion. Três! E você ainda não acredita em mim.

– Não fale besteiras. Eu confio em você.

– Confia mesmo? Ou você me acha infantil demais para poder te magoar?

– Mesmo que a sua afirmação fosse verdadeira, ela estaria sendo jogada por terra agora.

O minuto que se sucedeu pareceu parar. Olhei dentro dos olhos dele, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo comigo. Não conseguimos sustentar por mais que alguns meros segundos. Desviamos nossos olhares para outros lugares, que não fossem um ao outro. De longe, aquela estava sendo a nossa pior briga, se é que já havíamos realmente brigado antes.

Dohko se sentou no estrado, massageando a têmpora com dois dedos. Sua voz saiu calma e cansada aos meus ouvidos.

– Eu ia te pedir em casamento, mesmo achando gay demais. Sabe quando? Quando você fosse ao evento comigo. – e levantando a cabeça, completou – Por que você acha que eu insisto tanto para que você se vista de Drain?

Martirizei-me por ter sido tão idiota e deixado me dominar pelos pensamentos da minha mãe. Deixei de fazer coisas que eu gostava, apenas porque aos olhos dela não era certo para mim. Eu me privava dos meus desejos, até mesmo debaixo do meu próprio teto. E naquele momento, tentando me lembrar da importância de Drain no anime e falhando terrivelmente, foi que eu puder perceber a influência que ela tinha sobre mim.

Tendo meu silêncio como resposta, ele pegou a mochila que jazia esquecida aos pés da cama e a abriu. Mexeu um pouco em seu conteúdo até achar o que procurava. Uma caixinha azul de veludo. Desejei que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

– Dohko...

– E tudo isso, porque eu te amo. – e depositou a caixinha em uma de minhas mãos – Allas me ajudou a escolher... Esquece. Você sempre prefere dar ouvidos a sua mãe. Eu estou cansado disso. Quer saber? – pegou o celular e as chaves sobre o criado-mudo – Fica com ela. Tô caindo fora.

Fiquei sem reação e só quando caiu a ficha que ele havia saído do quarto, é que eu fui atrás dele. Encontrei a porta da área aberta. Saí para o corredor e me precipitei até as escadas de emergência.

– Para onde você vai? – indaguei, sem saber ao certo se ele havia descido por ali.

– Para qualquer lugar aonde minha presença seja desejável. – sua voz soou uns dois andares abaixo.

Se eu ainda tinha alguma dúvida do quanto o amor de Dohko me afetava, naquela noite eu tive a certeza que eu nunca descobriria o tanto. Apenas saberia pelo resto da minha vida, que ele me amava imensamente.

**oOo**

Tranquei-me no quarto depois que Dohko partiu. Eu não queria conversar com a minha mãe sobre o que havia acontecido. Ela já havia se metido demais na nossa história. Por isso ignorei as batidas e o pedido dela para uma conversa. Eu não me sentia no lugar de alguém que devia ser consolado. Afinal, era eu quem havia errado ao julgar mal meu companheiro.

Esperei que ela se desse por vencido, o que demorou a acontecer. Por fim, eu cochilei ao esperá-la tombar. Acordei algumas horas mais tarde, ainda vestido com a roupa que não era meu pijama. Destranquei a porta e cruzei o corredor, até o outro quarto. Minha mãe estava dormindo, virada para o lado do armário. Passei rapidamente e pus-me de frente para a estante. Procurei pelas capas dos dvd´s de Nail. Achei as três sem dificuldade. Porque Dohko podia ser tudo, menos relaxado com seu trabalho e com seus animes.

Encostei a porta ao sair e caminhei até a televisão da sala. Eu tinha que ver o que significava o tal do anel do anime. Pelas palavras de Dohko, havia alguma coisa a ver com Drain. Procurei nos títulos dos capítulos, um que me levasse a crer que possuísse cenas de Sealer e Drain juntos. Botei o vigésimo quinto capítulo, que pertencia ao segundo dvd, para ser reproduzido e por pouco não acerto de cara. O capítulo terminava em aberto. Reproduzi o capítulo seguinte e não pude deixar de me sentir mal ao escutar as palavras de Sealer, quando este deu o anel para Drain.

"_Não confio em mais ninguém em terra alguma para isso como confio em você. Este anel é a prova máxima da minha confiança. É ele quem me dá o poder de selar outra pessoa. Deixando-o contigo, fico exposto a minha própria maldição. Espero que eu nunca dê motivos para você me selar._"

Desliguei a tevê e o aparelho de dvd. Eu estava acabado.

**oOo**

– Shion? – escutei meu nome, mas não respondi. Eu ainda não estava com humor para ela. – Ah meu bebê...

– Me deixa sozinho, por favor.

– Filho–

– Por favor.

Abri o armário à procura de café. Sei que minha mãe não suporta, mas não me importo. Não sou chegado também, mas estou disposto a perturbá-la tanto quanto ela me perturbou todos esses anos. Coloco água numa chaleira e me volto para o fogão, a fim de aquecê-la.

– Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? – parei o que estava fazendo e dei uma longa olhada nela.

– Por que será que eu não estou gostando do seu olhar, senhora?

– Devo ser sincera com você, meu amor. Apesar de não ter posto empecilhos na sua relação com o Dohko, eu sempre tive a esperança que vocês não dessem certo. Talvez você nunca entenda, ou talvez venha a entender se for pai, mas a gente sempre quer o melhor para os nossos filhos.

– Eu não acredito que a senhora está dizendo isso. – eu disse e esquecendo do que eu estava fazendo, voltei-me irritado para ela – Você sabe o quanto de coisas que eu abdiquei para estar com ele e a senhora vem aqui tentar acabar com tudo que conseguimos construir?

– Shion...

– Eu sei. Mas não me importa, mãe. Não me importa que eu tenha que passar pelo inferno... Eu não vou desistir dele. Dohko pode ser infantil, preguiçoso e grosseiro de vez em quando, mas ele é a melhor pessoa para mim. Só você não consegue ver isso? Te irrita tanto saber que seu filho é gay?

– Não, meu bem, é que... – andei até a pia, preparando o coador. Eu odiava quando ela fugia das minhas perguntas e naquele momento eu não estava para fugas – Eu não estava pronta para você. Para o que você é. – pus minhas mãos sobre a pia, surpreso. Não me virei. Eu não sabia se iria agüentar olhar para ela – Sabe quando a gente forma uma imagem de uma pessoa e cega tudo o que não se encaixa a ela? É mais ou menos nessa situação que estou.

Olhei para o ralo e respirei fundo. Então o problema dela era negação. O maldito problema era negação esse tempo todo. E somente o idiota ali não havia visto. Zang achava que seria uma fase, como qualquer outra. Como me sentia mal por não ter acreditado em Dohko.

Senti duas mãos se porem sobre as minhas. O calor já conhecido me envolveu. Ainda não conseguia olhá-la.

– Mas eu vou tentar mudar. Mudar meu jeito de pensar. Eu juro. É que é difícil para mim, como mãe, saber que você corre perigo só no fato de ir a rua. – virei um pouco meu rosto, mas ela percebeu meu intento e continuou incisiva – Você não sabe quem você vai encontrar. Você não sabe se a pessoa será tolerante. Você não sabe de onde a pessoa veio.

– Nós somos discretos. Não saímos nos agarrando pela rua.

– Eu acredito, amor. – ela disse suavemente, arrumando minha franja atrás da minha orelha e depois, apoiando seu queixo no meu ombro – Acho que a única coisa que você _realmente_ me desaponta é o fato de você gostar _dele_. Não por ele ser um homem. Mas por ser, _ele_. – tentei retrair um sorriso, mas era tarde. Ela já havia percebido e implicou um pouco mais – Tanto homem refinado nesse mundo, de classe e bom tom e você vai cair de amores por esse... troglodita.

– Mãe é tudo igual mesmo, né?

– Só mudamos o endereço.

**oOo**

Zang deu um beijo na face de Shion e deixou a cozinha. Encolhi-me no corredor para que Shion não me visse, caso ele se voltasse na direção do batente. Minha sogra quase esbarrou em mim, mas não perdeu a pose. Nem mesmo quando caiu a ficha que eu havia escutado a conversa deles dois. Ela apenas deu um sorriso de lado, sem malícia, como eu nunca havia visto ela dar.

– Te devo desculpas.

– Se você retirar a parte do troglodita, já está desculpada.

Ela me deu um aceno com a cabeça e saiu. Enfim, eu começava a achar que as coisas iriam dar certo... Pelo menos daquela vez. Entrei na cozinha no momento em que Shion coava o café. Estranhei, uma vez que ele não tomava, ele estar fazendo a bebida.

Aproximei-me dele por trás e sem dar chances para que ele me perguntasse aonde passei a noite, entre outras coisas, joguei seu rabo de cavalo de lado e beijei a sua nuca, bem em cima da tatuagem que ele havia feito, quando completamos dois anos. Uma balança no formato de uma cabeça de carneiro com um "D" de um lado e um "S" do outro.

Ele me puxou mais contra o seu corpo, segurando-me pela cintura e se pressionando mais e mais contra a pia. Larguei sua nuca, antes que ele machucasse a si mesmo. Shion se virou e eu descansei minhas mãos sobre a pia, enquanto ele enlaçava meu pescoço com seus braços.

– Pensei que não fosse voltar.

– Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar com raiva por muito tempo.

Não que eu estivesse mentindo, mas sinceramente eu ainda estava um pouco chateado com a desconfiança de Shion. Afinal, eu nunca havia dado motivos ou havia? Tudo bem que eu havia dormido a noite passada na casa do cara que ele estava com ciúmes, mas isso não era um real motivo, certo?

Respondi com vontade o beijo que ele me deu.

– Eu te disse, não te disse?

– Eu pensei que fosse só aquela paranóia típica de genro com sogra. Des–

Dei um beijo na sua boca.

– Não precisa.

– O que você quer em troca?

– Eu não falei nada.

– Desembucha, Dohko. – ele revirou os olhos e fez bico. Ele sabia que eu adorava a carinha de emburrado dele.

– Eu não ia pedir nada, mas já que você insiste... Você bem que poderia fazer o Drain...

_Janeiro de 2007._

**Nota da autora:**

_Eu não te conheço Moony e as suas preferências são diferentes do que eu costumo ler. Eu nem sabia por onde começar. Shion e Dohko foram um desafio, eu confesso. Tentei um drama, mas os meus nunca ficam bons para uma one-shot. Então tentei mesclar comédia com um draminha básico. Tomara que as cenas dos dois não tenham ficado melosas demais. Espero que você tenha gostado._

_Agradeço a betagem feita pela Sandiego._

_O fato do Dohko não ficar com raiva por muito tempo, credito a Sandiego, porque ela é assim também. E o fato do Shion adorar amendoim doce, eu credito a todo mundo que já comeu, porque ninguém são nesse mundo recusa um._

(1) "_Eu sinto a presença de uma mente maldosa_" e nada mais do que uma paródia de "_Eu sinto a presença de uma carta Clow_". Essa é a primeira frase de Syaoran em Sakura Card Captors.

(2) Leonair Mackay foi inspirado no Roberto Carlos. Afinal, ele é considerado o Rei, mas a nova geração não é chegada nas músicas dele, mesmo as achando lindas, como a geração anterior.

(3) Rebobina e Play é nada mais, nada menos, que o nosso querido Túnel do Tempo e o programa Bastidores, o nosso Vídeo Show.

(4) Diazepan é um medicamento.

(5) A chefe de Shion se chama Gogo, porque eu adoro a Gogo de Kill Bill. Como no filme tem os 88 Loucos, eu coloquei o número de pessoas que trabalham diretamente para a Gogo no nome e assim surgiu o Crazy 5.

(6) ZN é a abreviação de um antigo e-mail meu, o zonanegra.

(7) Duende Verde é um dos inimigos do Homem Aranha.

(8) Manolo foi descaradamente inspirado no nome do Máscara da Morte na fanfic "Ósculos e Amplexos" da Ilía. Quando escuto esse nome, sempre o associo a comida, seja de padaria ou de restaurante.


End file.
